


No Answer

by iamanidhwal



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Texting, Tragedy, Voicemail, You all would probably hate me for this, prompt-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanidhwal/pseuds/iamanidhwal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hiya, it’s Peter here! Unfortunately, I’m not here right now. Probably busy, most likely sleeping. Haha! Anyway, leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get right back to you A.S.A.P.”</p><p>There was that godforsaken beep again, and Wade sighed, feeling as if the day Peter would be home was slipping through his fingers like fine sand.</p><p>“Come home, Petey…” he whispered to the phone. “Come home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [No Answer（中文翻译）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987358) by [Lwnixndk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk)



> Prompt-based!
> 
> "Imagine Person A calling Person B on the phone really excited and happy, but when Person B answers it’s just a voicemail. Person A freezes, drops the phone, and breaks down into tears because Person B died a long time ago, but they still call them because voicemail is the closest thing they have to hearing Person B’s voice." (from otpprompts on tumblr)
> 
> had this idea since forever! finally finished it today!

* * *

Wade scribbled his signature hastily, excitedly, on the last blank on the last page. When he finished, he looked up at the woman on the other side of the table, all prim and proper with her blond bob and her navy-blue suit. She smiled at him – a real, genuine smile – and extended her hand, a small silver key in it.

“The place is yours, Mr. Wilson.”

A smile slowly crept on his face, until it reached his eyes and ears. He almost leapt forward, shaking the woman’s hand and thanking her over and over. When she excused herself to call her boss and inform him of the contract signed, Wade stared at the key in disbelief.

He had it. He got the penthouse suite of a luxury condominium building with a stunning overview of New York. Floor-to-ceiling glass windows, modern-style furniture, spacious interior, privacy – everything was in their grasp.

{And I thought you weren’t the domestic type?} his white box chirped in; however, even with the condescending tone, Wade noticed the drip of awe at the suite they can finally call theirs.

[Spoilsport! Everything _has_ to be perfect!] The yellow, more supportive box replied. [It’s gotta be high, because Spider-Man! It’s gotta be modern, because Peter! It’s gotta be –]

{Outrageously expensive?}

“Shut up,” Wade hissed. He didn’t want his good mood spoiled so soon. “Every man I’ve killed, every drop of blood I’ve spilt, every cent I’ve extorted, it’s all worth it.”

[ _Totally_ worth it!]

{Is it? Are you sure he’d even like it?}

That made the mercenary stop in his tracks. Of course! He had to notify Peter! His boyfriend had been out most of the time, what with being an Avenger and Spider-Man and perfect and stuff, but Wade knew he’d come back, and he’d dutifully wait for him until the time that he does. Wade couldn’t help but be sad, and even though he slipped back to his dirty deeds, Peter doesn’t need to know that. He wasn’t here, anyway. He’d just start changing when Peter was here. He could control himself much easier when he was.

He pulled out his phone and pressed a number on speed dial. A picture of him and Peter making silly faces at the camera filled up the screen, along with the words ‘Baby-boy’ on the bottom. He put it on loudspeaker as he sat down on one of the plush white sofas that came along with the suite. The room echoed with the rings of the phone. He waited patiently – God knows how long Peter would look for a safe place to answer his call while on Spider-Man duty.

Peter’s voice broke the silence.

“ _Hiya, it’s Peter here!_ ”

“Petey!”  Wade exclaimed, smiling. He really missed him, and just listening to his voice made his whole body tingle with happiness. “I’ve missed you for so long, baby-boy, how’s it been? I hope it’s rough, so I got us our own suite at -“

“ _Unfortunately, I’m not here right now. Probably busy, most likely sleeping. Haha! Anyway, leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get right back to you A.S.A.P.”_

There was the monotonous beep, and Wade’s face fell. Oh.

“…R-Right.” He cleared his throat. “Heya, Petey! Um, I’ve really missed you. Like. Hella. Y’know? It’s a scientific term now, did you know? Ahaha…” He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly at a loss, before perking up. “Ohh! Right, right, I bought us the penthouse suite in that luxury condominium I told you about! Yes, I did! Woohoo, go me! Aren’t I, like, the best boyfriend ever? Naaah, that’d be _you!_ Anyway, can’t wait to see you again. I miss your pretty face! Also your pretty ass! Mostly you, though, but damn, that ass!” He giggled to himself. “Well, I’ve gotta go now. I’ll be waiting for you. I love you, Pete. Come home soon.”

He ended the call, then leaned back, sighing.

{Well, that was pathetic.}

“Shut up, you,” he growled, closing his eyes. He just couldn’t wait to see Peter again.

* * *

 

He awoke with a start, throat raw from screaming bloody murder to the people of his past that still haunt him in nightmares.

The cold sweat that broke out of his body made him squirm uncomfortably, but he sat up, trying to calm himself down. His heart was racing. The clock on the bedside table illuminated in the dark, and Wade groaned.

2:13 A.M.

“Pete?” he asked, and felt around the other half of his bed.

_Cold._

Wade could feel his stomach sink.

Peter hadn’t been home at all. He wanted so badly to cuddle up with him, kiss him senseless, trail his scarred fingers on that beautiful, beautiful body of his that would make any man or woman salivate. He’d just want to hear his voice, or see his eyes or his sleepy smile. He’d just want to listen to Peter as he made sounds that would render the pornographic business incapacitated, and that little hitch of breath he’d take a second before he’d scream his name before he came, like it wasn’t something to be hated or be disgusted with, but loved and cherished. How Peter would leave lazy kisses on every inch of Wade’s body as they’d wind down from their high, shaking and giggling like schoolgirls and happy. How Peter would curl up in a ball, burying himself deeper in the mercenary’s warmth, sleep peacefully on his chest , head where Wade’s heart beat for him, and Wade could feel Peter’s heart doing the same. That was what Peter would’ve done, were he here.

Wade fumbled for his phone and saw that he had several text messages. He nearly fell off the bed from lunging at it, hoping, hoping they were from Peter. He hadn’t heard from him in days. He was starting to get worried.

When he saw who they were from, he clenched his jaw. No Peter.

They were from superheroes and friends, and even though he thought he didn’t have any, most allies were civil enough to text. He flipped through them, getting more and more confused.

> **Stark:** _Fury is concerned about your lack of activity. I mean, he really shouldn’t be, but you’re still in the city and you’re not even sighted in the nearest chimichanga stand. Deadpool, if you need someone to talk to over a drink, I’d be happy to help. I know I told you before you’re not welcome anywhere near my Tower, but I’ll make an exception. I’ll let JARVIS let you in, if you wanna take up the offer._
> 
> **Cap!:** _hey wade_ _sorry if I cant really type that well but I havent seen u in a while son if u wanna talk ill be here at the tower_
> 
> **Black Widow:** _I’m not into mushy stuff like the rest of the lot, but if you’re willing to talk, I’ll be here to listen._
> 
> **Logan:** _Don’t think that we’re friends. But how’re ya holdin out, bub?_
> 
> **(Unknown Number):** _Your future is bleak. I can’t tell you personally. I fear I might be treading on dangerous ground. I’ll always be here, especially when you mess up the timeline again. I’m using a disposable phone of this time. Cable_

He could feel a migraine brewing by his temple. Calling it confusing was an understatement.

Wade sent a message, asking why they were so concerned about “ _the amazing me! Aha, that’s Spidey’s bit!”,_ but he added that he was fine and that shouldn’t they be happy he wasn’t even scaring some children in the park, let alone blow an entire complex full of people? He grunted and fell back on the pillows, sighing. They all didn’t text back.

He stared at the wallpaper of his phone. It was a silly picture of Peter, wearing his Spider-Man suit but without his mask. Even though he had a cut on his lip and a growing bruise on his cheekbone in the picture, Wade still took it because Peter at that time was laughing and congratulating him for a job well done in their team-up. That was the day that Wade knew he was falling hard for him, and right after that he had swept him up and kissed him right then and there. Sure, he was surprised that he did it, but what surprised him more was that Peter was quick to kiss back.

Weeks later, when Peter found out Wade had set it as his phone’s wallpaper, he had demanded he change it for fear that anyone could see the phone and give off his secret identity if Wade were to use his phone in a public place.

“Change it!” Peter had screeched, huffing indignantly and placing his hands on his hips to look menacing. Too bad that it was right after some steamy sex against the bedroom wall, and Peter’s skin was still flushed and sweaty, and his frame was swamped with Wade’s shirt. And the mercenary knew Peter was buck naked underneath.

“Or what? Whatcha gonna do about it?” Wade had teased, waving the phone over his head. Peter was about ten inches smaller than him, and this was great advantage.

Peter had bit his lip in that way that sent dirty thoughts to Wade’s mind. “N-No sex for two weeks,” he finally blurted out.

Wade placed his free hand on his heart, putting on a face of disbelief and utter betrayal. “Spidey, how could you!? But then again…” he smirked, and walked over to him, then wrapped his arm around his waist. “Could you even last that long without me?”

Peter had blushed and squirmed against him, but that only made Wade press the smaller boy against him frame tighter. “I-I-I think I can manage,” he had whispered, looking away. He was always such a bad liar.

Wade had Peter thrown over his shoulder, leading him back to the bedroom. “Then I’ll make sure you’d never make it three days without me,” he had said, and Peter, damn that boy, only hummed appreciatively, both men liking the direction this was going.

Wade sighed at the memory, and tried calling him again. Maybe he’d answer tonight, just maybe…

“ _Hiya, it’s Peter here! Unfortunately, I’m not here right now. Probably busy, most likely sleeping. Haha! Anyway, leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get right back to you A.S.A.P.”_

There was that godforsaken beep again, and Wade sighed, feeling as if the day Peter would be home was slipping through his fingers like fine sand.

“Come home, Petey…” he whispered to the phone. “Come home.”

* * *

 

The texts were endless, even when he was just staying in the unit he had bought. Sure, he had food up here, and he never failed to make an extra stack of pancakes or to set out an extra three burritos just in case Peter arrived and was totally famished, but as the days went by and still no sign of Peter, along with the constant vibrations of his phone of texts from people _other_ than his baby-boy, it was driving him crazy.

> **Logan:** _It’s unlike you to refuse to see me._

[Man, what an asshole!]

{He’s probably spent too much time with Tony; now his head is big _and_ hairy.}

“As if he wasn’t proud enough as is,” Wade mumbled to himself, typing up a reply.

> _‘Stay out of my hair, bub.’_
> 
> **Logan:** _You don’t have any; I’ve got lots. Anyway, that’s not the point. Meeting at Avengers Tower. Now, Wilson._
> 
> _‘Wilson, wilnoco.’_
> 
> **Logan:** _Stop playing around, this is serious business._
> 
> _‘I’m not playing around! Look, I’m up in my house waiting for Spidey to come home!’_
> 
> **Logan:** _That’s what we’re going to talk about, bub._

Wade suddenly felt ice inside his chest. He felt sick all of a sudden. What did he mean? Was Peter okay?

> **Logan:** _Look. Wade. Just come to the Tower._

He closed his eyes and started to massage his forehead, trying to decide.

{There’s nothing else we can do.}

“We can wait for Peter!”

[We can leave a note in case Peter arrives while we’re gone?]

{Not bad.}

“He _needs_ me!” Wade argued, looking at the clock. It was five o’clock. A sigh escaped his lips, then he raised the phone. “If he still doesn’t answer, I’m going to the Tower. Heads, he'll answer.”

{Tails.}

[Tails.]

“Screw you, guys,” he swore, and called the number again. The all-too-familiar picture of them came up, along with the all-too-familiar words of ‘Baby-boy’ as it rang. Wade counted the rings – after ten, it would be voicemail. Three. Five. Eight. Nine…

“ _Hiya, it’s Peter here! Unfortunately, I’m not here right now. Probably busy, most likely sleeping. Haha! Anyway, leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get right back to you A.S.A.P.”_

[ _WINNING!_ What’s the prize?]

{Nothing, idiot. We don’t have physical bodies to even sense it with.}

As the two voices in his head argued back and forth, Wade grimly went back to their bedroom, and donned his suit. He hadn’t worn it in months. He looked at the clean stack of Peter’s clothes by the side, untouched and pristine as the first day he had prepared them. Suddenly, his eyes felt hot, and tears threatened to fall.

“I’ll be back soon, baby-boy,” he mumbled, and put on his mask. He scribbled a small note saying he was at the Avengers Tower and that he’ll be back soon on a pink Post-It, placed it on the table, then headed out into the night.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know I was so warmly welcomed here,” Wade commented at the circular meeting room they were in.

Captain America ( _total babe!)_ was there, in his casual clothes, arms crossed and looking worried. Tony Stark was leaning over the bar, perusing the alcohol stash himself like a pro since everyone he had invited to drink declined (“Suit yourself,” he had mumbled and proceeded to take out a small shot glass from his pocket). Black Widow was leaning against a pillar, eyes downcast. Logan, the jerk, was the one facing Wade as they were seated across a coffee table.

All of them looked tense when Wade spoke up, and he caught up. “Whassamatter? Did Wolvy prank-text me or something?”

“No, I didn’t,” Logan snapped, then rubbed his face tiredly. He looked aged, and while he knew the man had fought every major war serving the Army, that was _nothing_ compared to how exhausted he looked tonight. “We’ve got to talk. Hear me out.”

“I’ve been sitting here for five minutes and sixteen seconds, get on with it,” Wade growled. Seriously, they call him in from home sweet home just to stall him? _Rude!_

“It’s not something I can just skirt over!” Logan growled, seemingly more peeved that Wade suddenly erupted in a fit of giggles because Logan had said ‘skirt’. “Look. It’s about Spider-Man.”

That shut him up.

“Is my baby-boy okay?!” Wade demanded, his chest constricting. He could barely breathe. He saw Tony’s head twitch by his peripheral vision, and J.A.R.V.I.S.’s voice echoed around.

“Master Wilson, please calm down.”

“Y’know, I can barely tell your AI off because Spidey’s the only one who calls me Master when he wants to, but I’m too preoccupied,” he snapped. He couldn’t even force out a smirk when he saw Cap bloom into an interesting shade of red, before hiding his obvious embarrassment behind a hand in a laughable attempt of a coughing fit. Even Black Widow shook her head at his ‘acting’.

Logan cut to the chase. “Listen, bub, Spidey’s –“

“Coming home?!?!” Wade screamed, despite himself. “Oh, I knew it! My baby-boy can’t resist me for long!”

“—not coming back.”

He didn’t think he would deflate, but he actually did. When his shoulder could slump no further, something else seemed to go lower and lower – his stomach until he felt like there was on open pit and all kinds of ungodly levels of worry ate out at him, starting low, then uncoiling itself and rearing its ugly head up and up until it pushed bile into his throat. Wade tried to swallow it down, drown it out. Even his voices felt numb. He took a few breaths. “W-What do you mean, he’s not coming back…?”

Logan shook his head and brought out a crumpled newspaper from the pocket of his leather jacket. Wade grabbed at it, looking at the headline that took the reader’s attention almost instantly, and at the date – ten months ago – to be sure.

‘ **New York mourns death of Spider-Man’**

“What is this shit?” He whispered low, scanning over the pictures. The one in the front was a reused picture of Spider-Man from The Daily Bugle; it still had the necessary copyright for one Peter Parker. The article was fairly a major one, since it took up most of the front page, and had the continuation at the fifth page. There was a picture of the mayor, looking somber mid-speech, of the Avengers in formal clothes, heads hung, by the front row as they surrounded an emotionally-overwhelmed Aunt May, who was captured by the photographer with her face buried in her handkerchief, hunched over with grief. “Logan, _explain this shit to me now.”_

“It was a mission,” Black Widow mused, coming over to their table and sat down beside Logan, who shifted to give her space so that she was directly facing Wade. “It was a mission against Hydra. We called you up along with Spider-Man. It was an accident.”

“ _Accident?”_  he hissed, standing up and reaching for the guns holstered by his hips. Logan growled at him menacingly, and Cap looked ready to go, inching for his shield that was leaning against the wall by Tony’s bar.

“It was,” Black Widow deadpanned, not fazed at all. “The whole building was coming down on us, fast. You were busy disarming the goons that were trying to attack us, and everyone else was trying to secure an exit. Spider-Man was one of them. He was webbing up loose debris to the walls so it wouldn’t hurt anybody.” She shook her head, and for once it showed morose. She looked down at her hands, pressed firmly on her lap. “There was a rumble, and the whole thing was going down. We had to move. Everyone was out, except you and him, and Spider-Man was the farthest. He must’ve ran out of web fluid, he was running… There was a section of the pillar headed straight at the exit, and at you…”

“He pushed you out,” Tony mumbled, looking at the bottom of his shot glass. “Just before the exit was sealed, and he was… he was…”

Wade felt as though everything was wrong. “That can’t be…” he finally said, perplexed. It can’t be. Peter _knows_ he can’t get killed, why would he save his life?! “That can’t be, that can’t be…!”

Logan shook his head. “Wade –“

“That’s not true!” he screamed. He heard himself through the echoes bouncing off of the walls – it had a touch of madness in it. “Spi… He’s alive, he can’t be – He must’ve been buried there!”

It was Cap’s turn to speak. “Right after you realized what happened, you tried to shovel back in. You were screaming, and crying. We all helped you. We eventually reached him, but… he…”

“But what.” He glared at Cap, the one person that he idolized from childhood to adulthood; only Spider-Man himself could tie up with him.

The blond just looked at him, blue eyes apologetic. “We were too late. When we saw him, he was crushed by the pillar. There was nothing we could do…”

“If that was true, then why couldn’t I have remembered it?!” He shook his head. He still couldn’t believe it. His eyes were welling up. _He couldn’t be…!_

“We rang the Professor up; he says it was because of the trauma,” Tony answered, his voice gaining back its matter-of-fact tone.

“And besides,” Logan added. “Your memory isn’t that dependable.”  

Wade laughed bitterly. “Oh really?”

“Bub, you thought you were friends with Spider-Man in the ‘70s.”

“T-There was probably _another_ Spider-Man by then…”

“Peter wasn’t even alive back then, and you _know_ there’s only one –“

“And he’s _not dead!”_ Wade had had it. He stalked off, preparing to leave. “You’re not going to make me believe otherwise! His phone’s still working, because if it wasn’t, then I wouldn’t go to his voicemail because his phone’s still charged!”

“Um… that would be where I come in,” Tony sighed. “J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“One moment, sir.”

They waited a few seconds before a small hatch opened by Tony’s bar, and he took out the object inside it. It was a small phone, and by, the looks of the model, disposable. Stark turned it on, explaining in a heavy voice.

“Since Peter’s phone was crushed with him, I couldn’t get the original one… but I _did_ know his name by then, so it was easy letting J.A.R.V.I.S. figure out his cell phone number… all I had to do was keep this thing charged, and let it be the new phone for Peter (his number was issued specifically to him), and I paid it every month…”

Wade felt all the fight leave him. He stood there dumbly for a good half minute before collapsing on his chair. “ _Why?”_

Tony actually looked guilty. “We thought it would be good therapy…”

“ _Therapy?!”_ He stood up again, anger controlling him and squeezing him hard enough, he thought his head would pop. “You think this is some kind of goddamned _game?_ What, did you even listen to each and every one of the messages I left Peter on his voicemail? You sicko!”

“Wade, please, I—“

Wade didn’t stand around for long. He clutched the newspaper in his hand and jumped out of the open window he had sneaked in with, not even caring that he was 42 floors up and the pavement came up at him fast. When he fell flat on the pavement, even the sidewalk cracked, but his healing factor just played out, and he started at a jog, and then a full-sprint, to New York’s largest cemetery.

He had read that Spider-Man was buried near the center, with a life-size marble statue of him in his suit, but unmasked, erected beside his headstone in his honor. He found it in no time. His grave – _no! –_ was still overflowing with fresh flowers even after 10 months. Wade approached it cautiously, steeling himself from the inevitable truth.

The headstone was in his name. _Peter’s name._ And at the bottom was his alias as Spider-Man. And at the bottom: ‘You will forever remain in our hearts.’

Wade’s knees finally collapsed, and the sob that he had been fighting to keep down escaped, and it was followed by another, and another, until it shook his whole body and he outright wailed. He mourned. He cried. He would never see those brown eyes, that dazzling smile. He would never hear him say his name in the same breath he’d say ‘I love you’. He would never be in the presence of Peter Parker, of Spider-Man, of the man he loved, ever again.

He didn’t know how long he cried, how long he’d repeated Peter’s name over and over to try and bring him back to life, how long he had cursed everyone from taking Peter instead of him, but he didn’t care. He sat cross-legged by his headstone, and called Peter’s number up once more. He knew that it would directly go to voicemail, but it still felt like a stinging backhand when the ringing ceased, and Peter’s voice rang out once more, and Wade felt a fresh wave of tears as he listened to his dear baby-boy.

“ _Hiya, it’s Peter here! Unfortunately, I’m not here right now. Probably busy, most likely sleeping. Haha! Anyway, leave a message after the beep, and I’ll get right back to you A.S.A.P.”_

“Liar,” Wade sobbed after the beep, not caring if the people back at the Tower were listening to his message. “You’re not coming back, are you, Pete?”

The silence that greeted him was ominous.

Wade felt his heart, which had cracked and crumbled from Logan’s words back in the Tower, shatter in his chest, the shards stabbing his insides. He closed his eyes in defeat, his voice not going beyond a whisper.

“…I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:
> 
> { x } - white box
> 
> [ x ] - yellow box
> 
> 'wilnoco' - Wade's play on the military jargon 'wilco' which means "Will comply". He made it into "wilnoco" which he made to mean "will not comply".
> 
>  
> 
> *I hope I shattered a few hearts in the process orz //slapped


End file.
